helloprojectfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Fukumura Mizuki
|image = FukumuraSeishunNight.jpg |caption = Fukumura Mizuki reklamerer for "Seishun Night" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 162cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, sangerinde, skuespillerinde, model |active = 2008 - i dag ( år) |agency = (2008 - 2012) (2012 - i dag) |label = zetima |join = 2. januar 2011 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 9. Generation |debutsingle = Maji Desu ka Ska! |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = juni 2008 |generation1 = 4. Generation |graduate1 = 2. januar 2011 |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Stelladrop |blog = |instagram = |autograph = }} ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) er en japansk popsangerinde under Hello! Project. Hun er leder og 9. generations medlem af Morning Musume, samtidigt er hun den 7. og nuværende leder af Hello! Project. Før hendes debut var hun 4. generations medlem af Hello Pro Egg. Privatliv Familie= Fukumura har 2 søskende: en storebror og en lillebror. Hendes familie har en hund, som hedder Kurara, en salamander, en skildpadde, samt guldfisk og risfisk. Hun har også adskildige krabber, nogle af dem er: Kanira #18, Kanira #19 og Kanira '15. Hun indrømmede, at havde reddet krabberne fra butikker. Den 25. oktober 2013 fortalte Fukumura at hendes bedstefar var gået bort. |-|Uddannelse= Da Fukumura deltog i optagelsesprøven for Morning Musume i januar 2011, var hun andet års mellemskoleelev. Hun begyndte på high school i april 2012 og dimitterede i marts 2015. |-|Venskaber= Fukumura kommer bedst ud af det med Ikuta Erina og Takeuchi Akari. ;Andet *'PonPon' (ぽんぽん): Hendes og Ikuta Erinas parnavn er "PonPon" og deres catchphrase er "Mizupon desu, Eripon desu. Futari Awase PonPon desu!". Sayashi Riho kalder deres duo "Business PonPon" (ビジネスぽんぽん). *'AyuMizuki' (あゆみずき): Parnavnene for Fukumura and Ishida Ayumi er "AyuMizuki" , "DaiFuku", og FukuIshi (ふく石). *'AyuMiZukki' (あゆみずっき): Fukumura, Suzuki Kanon og Ishida Ayumi's gruppenavn er "AyuMiZukki". *'Odamura Mizura' (小田村みずら): Fukumura kombinerede sit og Oda Sakuras navn og lavede "Odamura Mizura". |-|Navnebetydning= Fukumuras fornavn, Mizuki, betyder "dydigt" (聖). Hendes forældre valgte det fordi det gerne ville have at hun voksede op som et rent og uskyldigt barn. pure, innocent child. |-|Kælenavne= *'Fuku-chan' (ふくちゃん): Officielt kælenavn, givet til hende da hun blev medlem af Hello Pro Egg. Brugt af både medlemmer og fans. *'Mizu☆Pon' (みず☆ポン): Andet officielt kælenavn, givet til hende da hun blev medlem af Morning Musume. Brugt af både medlemmer og fans. *'Fukuhime' (ふく姫): Compounded of Fuku (Fukumura) and hime (Princess). *'Munurasan' (むぬらさん): Sjældent brugt af Sato Masaki. Profil Stats= *'Navn:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Kælenavne:' Fuku-chan (ふくちゃん), Fukuhime (ふく姫), Mii-chan (みーちゃん), Mizu☆Pon (みず☆ポン) *'Fødselsdato:' *'Fødested:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blodtype:' O *'Højde:' 162cm *'Vestlig stjernetegn:' Skorpionen *'Østlig stjernetegn:' Rotten *'Hello! Project status:' **2008-03: Hello Pro Egg **2011-01-03: Fuldtids medlem **2011-01-03: Morning Musume medlem *' status:' **2011-01-03: Blev en del af **2012-10-01: Blev overført til (som en del af Morning Musume) *'År i Morning Musume:' år *'Officiel Kaomoji:' ノﾉ∮‘ _l‘） *'Morning Musume farve:' Dyb Pink *'Optagelsesprøve sang:' "Maji Bomber!!" af Berryz Koubou *'Hello! Project grupper:' **Hello Pro Egg (2008–2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Morning Musume (2011 - i dag) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2013-2015) **Stelladrop (2014-2015) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbyer:' Tegne (oekaki), at få tilfredshedfølelse efter at have trykket på knappen i elevatorer og busser, spil *'Specielle færdigheder:' Tegne manga, hulahop, Taiko no Tatsujin *'Favorit musikgenre:' J-pop *'Favorit sport:' Reck, basketball, curvy dans, sjipning *'Motto:' Hito wo shinjiru (人を信じる; Tro på mennesker) *'Ting hun ikke vil tabe i:' Kærlighed for H!P, kærlighed for at tegne *'Kan ikke lide:' Putte indpakning over tallerkener *'Favorit mad:' Tapioka, kokosnødmælk, tamagoyaki, aloe *'Mindst favorit mad:' Søpindsvin og ginnan *'Favorit sætninger:' "What doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger!" (Det, der ikke slår dig ihjel, gør dig stærkere!) *'Favorit ord:' Regnbue *'Favorit engelsk ord: '"MIZUKINGDOM" *'Favorit farver:' Lyserød og hvid *'Favorit dyr:' Hunde, katte og bjørne *'Favorit anime/manga:' Shugo Chara!, Nanairo Miracle, Kirarin Revolution, Naruto, Pokemon, Crayon Shin-Chan, Ao Haru Ride. *'Favorit mandelig kunstner:' Hirai Ken (R&B sanger). *'Lykkedag:' Den 23. i hvert måned *'Stolt af fra hjemby:' Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Favorit Morning Musume sange:' "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea", "I WISH" *'Andre favorit sange:' "Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama", "Nanja Korya?!", "Kokuhaku" af Hirai Ken *'Ser op til:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Yajima Maimi Diskografi Solo DVDer/Blu-rays *2011.05.17 Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~ (e-Hello! DVD) *2013.05.22 MIZUKI in Guam *2014.08.06 Pancake *2016.01.20 Yuubae *2018.12.05 One day Solo Fanklub DVDer *2014.12.25 Morning Musume '14 Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event 2014 *2018.02.22 Morning Musume '17 Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event Solo Sange *2016 Ou no Tsutome (from Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa) *2016 Maya no Hi (from Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa) Publikationer Solo Fotobøger #2013.05.15 MIZUKI #2014.06.25 Utakata (うたかた) #2015.12.05 Kagayaki (かがやき) #2017.07.15 Hatachi (二十歳) #2018.10.30 Makana Værker Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programmer *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014–2019 The Girls Live *2017 Tokugi☆Saikenshou Momusu DE Gozaru! (特技☆再検証 モー娘。DEござる！) *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) TV Dramaer *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (som Akasaka Haru) Anime *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara! Party (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (som host Amulet Heart) Teater *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2012 Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2013 Gogakuyuu *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *- i dag Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) *2015 GREEN ROOM *- 2017 Girls Night Out *- i dag Upcoming (アプカミ) *- i dag tiny tiny *- i dag OMAKE CHANNEL Radio *- 2013 Morning Musume 9ki・10ki Member WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko! (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！) (fanklub eksklusiv) *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *2017- Fukumura no Heya (ふくむらの部屋) Musik Videoer *2010 Mano Erina - Haru no Arashi (som baggrunds danser) *2010 Mano Erina - Onegai Dakara... (som baggrunds danser) *2014 Michishige Sayumi - Shabadaba Doo~ (cameo) *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow (som baggrunds danser) *2018 - Eksterne Links *Morning Musume Profil *Morning Musume Qki Officiel Blog **Engelsk Blog Oversættelser *Instagram cs:Fukumura Mizuki de:Fukumura Mizuki en:Fukumura Mizuki es:Fukumura Mizuki fr:Fukumura Mizuki it:Fukumura Mizuki Kategori:Fukumura Mizuki Kategori:Morning Musume Kategori:9. Generation Morning Musume Kategori:1996 Fødsler Kategori:Oktober Fødsler Kategori:Skorpionen Kategori:Rotten Kategori:Blodtype O Kategori:2008 Tilføjelser Kategori:Hello! Project Kategori:Morning Musume Underledere Kategori:Morning Musume Ledere Kategori:Debuterede Trainees Kategori:Shugo Chara! Kategori:Shugo Chara Egg Kategori:Reborn Eleven Kategori:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Kategori:Medlemmer fra Tokyo Kategori:Pink Medlems Farve Kategori:Medlemmer som er venstrehåndet Kategori:Medlemmer Født I Heisei Perioden Kategori:Up-Front Works (Pladeselskab) Kategori:Zetima Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Pro Time Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Hello! SATOYAMA Life Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Hello! Project Station Kategori:Hello! Project Ledere Kategori:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Kategori:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tidligere Medlemmer Kategori:Gruppe Ledere Kategori:Nuværende Ledere Kategori:Medlemmer som mislykkede ved en Morning Musume optagelsesprøve Kategori:Morning Musume 20th Kategori:Hello! Project Station Dance Club Kategori:Hello! Project Underledere Kategori:Medlemmer som har optrådt i udlandet Kategori:Medlemmer Født Før Hello! Projects Dannelse